powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
50 Below
50 Below was a snow yeti-like creature and was one of the four Barbarian Beasts that were freed by Imperious. He was also the leader and the most powerful of the Barbarian Beasts and was one of the main antagonists of the three-part episode "Dark Wish" and was argubly the main villain due to his position amongst the monsters. Biography 50 Below was one of the four Barbarian Beast that did not fight with honor, and were sealed away in the Oblivion. However, Imperious set them all free, and commanded them to do his bidding. Imperious decided to betray and overthrow the Master. 50 Below & Fightoe were first sent to attack Koragg in the forest. With the two of them fighting the single Knight Wolf, they were successful in defeating and wounding him. They then drew the Rangers out at the pier. The Rangers tried attacking 50 Below, but with the power of his orb on his chest, he was able to reflect the Ranger's attacks right back at them. With the teens were weakened and wanting to take the easy way out, they begged Daggeron to use Jenji. Against his better judgment, Solaris Knight agreed and fired Jenji Shinning Attack. However, 50 Below attacked Jenji before the Shinning Attack hit, and Fightoe then managed to capture the cat genie. With having completed their mission, the two remaining Barbarian Beasts escaped. They turned Jenji over to Imperious. With the powerful genie forced to grant Imperious one wish, the Dark Wish was set into place. Rangers became trapped in the alternate reality where there is no Mystic Rangers and Forces of Darkness conquered the world. However after the Rangers showed courage and bravery in the face of insurmountable odds, the Tribunal of Magic reversed the Dark Wish. 50 Below and Fightoe then lured the Rangers out at the Industrial Plaza. While Fightoe fought the Rangers, 50 Below battled Daggeron. These two beasts continued to be more than a match for the Mystic Force. Daggeron was soon taken out of the battle. But in a surprise, Koragg showed up and began fighting the beast. Right before he and Fightoe could make the final strike, the Rangers were quickly teleported to a save location by the Tribunal of Magic just before the fire power of the two monsters could finish them off. As a reward for learning to take responsibility for their actions, the Tribunal of Magic then granted the Rangers the power of the Mystic Force Legend Warriors. With this new power and the Mystic Lion Staff weapons, the Rangers were able to take on Fightoe and 50 Below. Each Ranger used Code 1, the Elemental Attack, on their Mystic Lion Staffs. Fightoe was greatly weakened and fled, leaving 50 Below alone. The beast's Chest Orb was cracked, but he still attempted one last strike. He was about to attack the Rangers with his Ultimate Ice, but the team used the Legend Warriors United Formation, and blasted 50 Below into his own ice and destroyed him. As his remains snowed, Koragg caught a remaining piece of his armor, with Koragg commenting that those who live without honor will fall without honor, tossing the piece aside and walking away. Personality Unlike Warmax and Shrieker, 50 Below alongside Fightoe is one of Imperious's most loyal monsters. 50 Below, like Fightoe is very loyal to Imperious and always loyaly does his orders. 50 Below is ruthless and headstrong. He despises his enemies in the battle and loves to mock at his enemies with his strength. It is shown that he despise his enemies, as he laughed at rangers due they couldn't defeat him. He is also quite contemptuous and abusive, despises Koragg and told him that after his defeat they will help Imperious to overthrow the Master. But he is also extremely confident and was finally defeated by Rangers after they get the new powers from Tribunal of Magic. Powers And Abilities * Super Strength: Being the leader of the four Barbarian Beast, 50 Below is the strongest in terms of strength. * Extraordinary Leaper: '50 Below can leap at an incredible distance. *'Forehead Ice Blizzard: 50 Below can fire an ice blizzard from his forehead. *'Forehead Energy Ball:' 50 Below can also fire blue colored energy balls from his forehead. *'Charge Attack: '''50 Below can charge at full force at the enemy. *'Portal Spell: 50 Below can conker portal to teleport to any location at will. *'Ice Attack: '''By pounding his fists into the ground, 50 Below can cause a trial of ice to appear in front of him, he can use this to slid and get a boast in speed and attack the enemies head on. *'Chest Orb: 50 Below has a Chest Orb that acts like a shield, it can be use to block attacks. **'Reflections: '''50 Below can also use his Chest Orb to reflect an energy-based attacks from his enemies. **'Chest Blast-'50 Below can fire a blue laser from his chest that, when combined with Fightoe's eye blasts, might have killed the Rangers had they not then gained thier Legend Warrior powers. **'Lighting Effect: The Chest Orb also has a lighting effect for an increase in defense. *'''Ultimate Ice: 50 Below can summon a large ice mass with a pointed edge, what can it do is unknown since he was destroyed before it could be used. It's shape seems to suggest that it would fall to Earth and slam into the ground, destroying anything in a certain area. Whatever it may do is presumably his strongest attack as it was used in his final attempt to destroy the Rangers. Arsenal *'Ice Hockey Stick:' 50 Below has an ice hockey stick for combat. **'Ice Blast:' 50 Below can also us his ice hockey stick to launch an ice block at his enemiess. * 'Fists: '''Even without his Ice Hockey Stick, 50 Below posses large hands that he can use to pound his enemies with, they are also strong enough to grab the shots of the Solaris Knight's Laser Lamp. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *50 Below is voiced by Paul Minifie. Notes *50 Below's appearance is based off of a Snow Yeti, a mythological creature that is a large humanoid Gorilla or an Ape-like beast that lives in the snowy mountains. *50 Below is the only one of the four Barbarian Beast that does not grow. *50 Below is among the most powerful of the monsters in ''Power Rangers Mystic Force, able to overwhelm even Koragg and nearly destroy the rangers, who requred their Legend Warrior Mode in order to overwhelm him. See Also Category:Mystic Force Category:Mystic Force Monsters Category:Barbarian Beasts Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Deceased PR Villains